Christmas Cards, Christmas Parties, and Hot Chocolate
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: It's a one-shot for Eternal Nexus Warrior's contest. I hope you like it Warrior! It's the holidays, and Dynamis and Rago, as a couple, have a lot of card making and party attending to catch up to, but they'll find a way to pull through. Warning: Yaoi, mostly fluff, Dynamis X Rago, don't like, don't read. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, SO DON'T BLAME ME IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI!


**Hello everyone! I know, I know, it's been quite a while since the last time I posted ANYTHING, so please don't go after me with your pitchforks and potato launchers! I stumbled upon a contest by Eternal Nexus Warrior, and this fanfic popped into existence! I hope you like it, and I hope my writing skills aren't too rusty. This is a Dynamis X Rago fic (yeah, I write about the two a lot), so if you don't like the pairing, don't read this one-shot. This fanfic is also a reflection of how much I hate parties. XD Since it's a Christmas special, Merry Christmas everyone! *throws snow globes to every viewer* Is this going to be cheesy? YES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED READER! So without further hesitation, here's the story.**

* * *

"What?! Christmas is only two days away?!" someone screamed at the top of their lungs. His voice echoed throughout the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, Rago, from the bedroom, where he sat on the bed. He was next to a huge window, and he could see the snowflakes flutter like little ice angels and the moon and stars twinkle brilliantly outside. It was about eight o' clock at night, he'd recently gone through the weekly mail, and a shower of Christmas cards bombarded him just now.

He also received invitation to a Christmas Eve party at the WBBA dated for tomorrow, and he realized just now that December 25th knocked at his doorstep. Darn it, he hated WBBA parties. There were too many people, he didn't like the pizza they served every year, and memories of the first few times he attended those parties sent shivers down his spine.

As he contemplated on how to survive a party of that scale this time, cards sprawled on the deep purple, neatly tucked in bedspread, and they all said "Merry Christmas!" or some variation of that. That made him realize another thing. He and Rago forgot to format out Christmas cards... "I'm doomed!" he face-palmed. How could he forget such an important date?

Well, he did have many things to do. He recently scored a job as a freelance artist after getting some clients, so he found himself awake most nights with a mug of green tea and his paint sets. Finding clients wasn't easy, and finding clients willing to pay a decent amount proved as even more difficult. He only decided to take this route after months of working odd jobs, such as being a cashier at McDonald's, selling water bottles on the street, and being an assistant to a yoga instructor so that he could have extra money saved up just in case it took a while to find people willing to buy his artwork. He had no idea how he ended up with that last job, though.

It was tiring work, but doing his favorite thing in the world, which is painting, was all he needed to push himself to stay up late night after night after night. Unfortunately, being that busy has a side-affect of making you nearly forget holidays exist. "Rago!" he called out. "Do you still have those leftover Christmas cards we created from last year?! Christmas is two days away!"

"WAIT, WHAT?! CHRISTMAS IS IN TWO DAYS! TWO FREAKING DAYS?!" Rago rushed into their shared bedroom, and he nearly tripped over the starry patterned rug on the floor. Rago hopped on the bed next to Dynamis, who handed him the invitation. Rago gingerly picked up the piece of paper with his large, powerful hand, and it was a stark contrast to his boyfriend's small, slightly bony fingers. "Dynamis, I'm not sure if we're going to be able to give out Christmas cards this year."

"Well, if we don't, that'd be quite rude," Dynamis flipped through more mail. He had mostly junk mail and Christmas cards from people he didn't even know. At least the letters had their addresses so that he could send them thank-you cards.

"Don't even think about sending all these people who sent us cards thank-you cards," Rago looked at Dynamis suspiciously, and he immediately knew what Dynamis was thinking when his eyes started to twinkle.

"But they took the time and effort to send us these cards, we should at least be thankful," Dynamis shrugged.

"You're too polite," Rago shook his head.

"Eh, you are... how do I word this? Not very good when it comes to people," Dynamis explained. He spoke calmly, internally giggling at the fact that if anyone else said that, Rago would punch them in the face. It made him feel kind of special.

"You're the one who's too shy to talk to most people for more than five minutes," Rago huffed back, rolling his eyes. Although, he had to admit, Dynamis was pretty cute when he said that.

"True, but still, it appears that we have a lot of card making to do," Dynamis sighed. "I'll grab the computer, and we can both format the cards on Microsoft."

"Okay," Rago stretched his limbs and laid down. Knowing the perfectionist Dynamis was, they were going to be here for a long while creating cards. "Please tell me this will only take thirty minutes."

"You wish," Dynamis playfully grinned. "I'll get both of us coffee and tea." With that, Dynamis whisked out, leaving Rago alone.

Rago shook his head and smiled, and he closed his eyes for just a second. He whispered to himself, "Oh Dynamis, how I love you so." Rago opened his eyes, and he shifted his head to face the door Dynamis just walked out of. Yes, Rago found it annoying when Dynamis forced him to format flawless Christmas cards with him, but oh well, if he could do it with Dynamis, it was worth it.

Dynamis returned a few minutes later, and he had two bright red mugs, one filled with black coffee and one filled with green tea, resting on top of a laptop. The smell of the candy-cane scented candles they lit that morning must have followed Dynamis into the bedroom, and when Dynamis sat down next to Rago, Rago took a second to sniff Dynamis' now minty smelling hair.

"Here," Dynamis offered Rago the mug with coffee in it.

"Thanks," Rago took the cup and took a sip, and he savored the caffeine. Dynamis did they same, and he opened up the laptop.

"So," Dynamis asked. "What color scheme do you want to go with this year? Red and white, or different shades of blue?"

"How about green?" Rago, still laying down, suggested with his eyes half open.

"We did that last year," Dynamis darted his eyes from color to color. "Should we flip a coin to decide?"

"We're going to run out of colors if this keeps up," Rago chuckled.

"Don't worry, if we do, there's always costume colors," Dynamis remarked.

"And what if we run out of options for that?" Rago asked teasingly. He snickered, and Dynamis scoffed, playing along with the act.

"Well, then we can rearrange colors, but for now, we'll stick to what we've got," Dynamis tried his best not to burst out laughing, and he strove to sound as serious as he could.

"Good idea," Rago said, resting his back on the backboard of the bed. Rago kissed Dynamis on the forehead, and they both giggled for five minutes straight.

"Although, I think we should go with red and white cards," Rago answered Dynamis' question once he could calm down. "They match Christmas better."

"Red and white cards it is," Dynamis clicked on the colors, and he began coloring the page.

* * *

"Come on, that card looks fine," Rago told Dynamis for the one-hundredth time. He and Dynamis stood next to the printer in Dynamis' office. The printer sat on a glass table, and Dynamis just grabbed a freshly printed copy of the card he edited. He had already printed a few dozen versions of the card he planned to make, but he always found some sort of color too dull or a line out of place. After three hours, Rago had already drunken his third cup of coffee.

"You don't understand," Dynamis inspected the card for an imperfection.

"I think I do," Rago groaned. He looked at the pile of failed cards that accumulated in the back corner. "You do realize the number of trees we're killing, right?"

"I know, I know," Dynamis held the card close to his face, and he eyed it cautiously. "I think this one might be presentable."

"Then thank the heavens," Rago knelt down next to Dynamis. A mess of paper and pens littered the floor, probably because of Dynamis' late nights of working on art projects. Rago already tripped over the same marker twice, and Dynamis could only stand there and come close to laughing his head off while Rago clutched his foot in pain.

"Hold on, this line on the back of the card is crooked," Dynamis pointed out. He narrowed his eyes, and he jumped back on the rolling chair behind his desk and fixed the slanted line on the computer.

"The line is not crooked," Rago couldn't see why Dynamis thought the line looked tilted. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Dynamis was an artist and he wasn't, but still, he found it very irritating when Dynamis dragged him into situations like this one.

Dynamis printed the card again, and he snatched the piece of paper from the printer, "Mmm... Maybe this one will do..."

"Come on, it's eleven at night, and we still have work to do. You need to work on that painting a client requested, and I need the computer to edit something for work," Rago exclaimed.

"Fine, fine, I just need to print out a few dozen cards for everyone and label them," Dynamis dug around the space for a pen. He picked up a pile of envelopes from a drawer and plopped them on his desk. He rummaged through the table to find the list of people he needed to send cards to, and at last, he clicked print.

"Finally," Rago grumbled. "You need any help with the cards?"

"I'm fine," Dynamis scrambled around the room, neatly folding the printed cards into the envelopes.

"Okay, tell me when you're done with the computer," Rago got up and headed for the kitchen. He sat on a wooden chair Dynamis carved out in the summertime, and the table he was next to, which Dynamis also carved out, had a thick layer of stain-glass on top. He watched the slow burn of the red, peppermint candles on the marble kitchen counter-top knowing it would be a few minutes before Dynamis would finish up with the cards, giving him even more time to think.

He couldn't believe they would have to go to the WBBA Christmas party already. Then, they would inevitably find themselves at the WBBA New Year party a few days later. Even though he met Dynamis at a WBBA New Year party, he still didn't enjoy going to them one bit, and Dynamis was the same. They had different reasons, but they shared one, they hated large groups of people. Rago shook when he remembered the party held last year. The room was packed with people upon people, and they all brushed up against him and Dynamis, curiously asking questions about their relationship and overall trying to create small talk.

Preferably, Rago would like to spend Christmas with Dynamis at home or on a romantic date, and maybe with a mug of hot chocolate. He had yet to spend he holidays with Dynamis in that manner, but maybe next year the WBBA could skip out on having a party. Or they could just opt out next year. Or this year. Who knows? Dynamis said it would be mean not to go even for a few minutes, though, because he said they worked hard to plan the party. Although Rago knew Dynamis was saying that just to be nice.

He could hear the printer in a symphony of background noise, and a beep indicated that the printer had finished its job. He would get the computer soon enough to do his work.

"Rago, the computer's ready!" Dynamis' sweet voice resonated gently throughout the deep purple hallway connecting Dynamis' office and the kitchen. Rago could hear footsteps come from the hall, and Dynamis appeared a few seconds later. Dynamis carried the computer with a huge stack of Christmas cards and the two cups they drank tea and coffee out of balanced on top of it.

"Here," Dynamis offered Rago the computer and all the stuff stacked on top of it. Rago plucked off the mugs and cards, and he helped Dynamis set down the cards on the kitchen table and drop the cups off in the sink. "Thank-you," Dynamis yawned and handed Rago the laptop. "If you need me, I'll be in my office," he stretched his arms and walked off.

"Okay, thanks," Rago sat back down on the kitchen table, and he opened up the laptop to start typing.

* * *

"Well, we're here," Dynamis groaned. He'd been hoping the trip here would take longer. They even walked to the WBBA instead of taking the bus because walking meant that it would take longer to reach the WBBA and the party.

"Ready?" Rago squeezed Dynamis' hand tight as if they were going to jump off a cliff.

"Yeah," Dynamis nodded. He squeezed Rago's hand in return, and Dynamis wrapped his grey jacket around him tighter. Snowflakes fluttered through the air, and they looked like powdered sugar on top of Dynamis and Rago.

They entered through the sliding double-doors, and Dynamis and Rago could feel the warm heating brush against their skin, them both instantly slipping off their coats and scarfs. Dynamis wore a Christmas tree sweater beneath the jacket he just took off, and he convinced Rago, much to Rago's dismay, to put on a reindeer t-shirt. Dynamis giggled all the way to the party as he watched Rago grumble because of the shirt Dynamis forced him to wear.

"After this, I am never wearing this shirt again," Rago pulled at the t-shirt he found embarrassing to wear.

"It's not that bad, besides, I might make you wear it again next year, so you better get real comfortable in that shirt," Dynamis suggested, earning a grunt from Rago.

"Then I have another reason to dread next Christmas, the WBBA party and you making me wear this shirt," Rago sighed in defeat, clear annoyance tingling in his voice.

Dynamis dragged Rago into the elevator, and they took the long, anxious trip up. Rago questioned, "Any idea how we'll avoid staying here for too long?" Last year, due to the pressure of no one leaving the party for a long time, Dynamis and Rago ended up staying there until midnight.

"I have none," Dynamis shook his head. "Although, we should survive this. It's just a party."

"In theory," Rago added. "Well, I wish the both of us luck."

Dynamis gripped Rago's hand tighter, and when the elevator reached its designated floor, it gave off a soft ding. The elevator door opened, and Dynamis and Rago, hand in hand, proceeded to step out. When they entered the party area, guests were everywhere. Most wore Christmas themed sweaters, and some even bothered to put on a dress or tuxedo. Dynamis saw a group of three teenagers raiding the snack bar for pretzels, a couple arguing over what time they should leave the party, Kyoya standing in a corner, Ryo supervising the entire event, and more faces he didn't recognize.

"So, what time should we call it quits and leave?" Rago whispered over to Dynamis.

"Honestly, I don't know," Dynamis responded. "Maybe when about half the guests have left?"

"We did that last year, remember? And it took until twelve A.M. for even half of the people here to leave!" Rago whisper-screamed back.

"Good point," Dynamis thought for a moment. "How about we just wing it?"

"I suppose," Rago shrugged. "Hey, are you hungry? There're some mini sandwiches on the table over there," Rago pointed to the main food table at the front of the room. Someone had draped a blue table cloth on it prior to the party, and snacks and sandwiches sat on the cloth. The food was neatly arranged on crystal platters, and someone was already there, stuffing as many sandwiches as they could in their pockets.

"I think I'll pass on the sandwiches," Dynamis answered. He and Rago nodded in agreement, and both of them began to stroll to the terrace outside. They found it as a very good location to retreat to, and even before they met, it was and would always remain their favorite location during a WBBA party.

Dynamis slid open the glass door, and he could feel mother nature's cool breath blow his hair in every direction imaginable. Dynamis smiled and put back on his winter wear as he walked out of the building's protection, "Remember? When we first met here, and the most awkward first kiss ever?"

"Yeah," Rago chuckled in nostalgia, and he put his coat back on too. This terrace would remain special to him for his entire life, because that's where he met Dynamis, the first person to ever appreciate his company and the only person he had that could tolerate his rambling about Shakespeare.

They held hands, and they looked up into perfect violet. They could almost hear the heartbeats of the stars, and they could almost touch their glowing surfaces. It was peaceful, so peaceful. Away from the party, away from the worry, it was the best they could make of this situation.

Dynamis and Rago leaned over on the railing, and they peered down to watch the cars skitter on the roads below. Rago, out of boredom, began counting how many cars zoomed by. In one minute, he saw twenty-four cars.

"Hey, Dynamis, is there anything in particular you want to do next?" Rago asked with his hand still locked into Dynamis' hold.

"Not really," Dynamis sighed, and he rested his head down on Rago's shoulder. "Rago, there's something I want to ask you." Dynamis wrapped his scarf around him tighter as he spoke.

"What is it?" Rago lifted his eyebrow in curiosity.

"I was wondering when we could leave the party," Dynamis giggled. His face turned a light shade of pink.

"Now?" Rago jokingly stated. "But I thought you said," Rago spoke in a higher tone than usual to parody Dynamis' voice, "'It would be rude to leave because they worked so hard on the party.'" Rago let out a deep snicker.

"Don't use my words against me, my dear, and to answer your suggestion, leaving now wouldn't be a bad idea," Dynamis looked out longingly on the silent, gelid streets. It would be nice for him and Rago to take a stroll on the empty sidewalks. "Should we go?"

"Probably," Rago shrugged. "I think it would be kind of weird sneaking out of a party like this one, though, since it is our first time sneaking out," Rago started to fiddle around with Dynamis' hair as he waited for a response, and he gently kissed Dynamis' forehead.

"I know," Dynamis sighed. He closed his eyes and relaxed at the feeling of Rago's fingers combing through his hair. "But neither of us want to stay here an longer."

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rago tugged on Dynamis' hand to signal for them both to leave, and Dynamis couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile.

"Okay, okay," Dynamis followed Rago as he frantically rushed out of the terrace and into the WBBA. They scrambled through the masses of people in the room, and a few of the people grumbled at them as the pair pushed themselves through he crowd. Dynamis accidentally trampled over some balloons while Rago bumped into a small child with blonde hair who was eating ice cream in a cone (virtual cookies to the person that can guess which character Rago bumped into).

They literally jumped through hordes of party goers to reach the exit, and Rago appeared to body-slam the elevator doors. "Come on, come on," Rago continuously pressed the down button to the lift, but despite the fact that he knew the elevator would take its time no matter how many times he pressed the down button, it didn't stop him from smashing his hand on the button numerous times.

"Don't worry, the elevator will come eventually," Dynamis tried to calm Rago down when he managed to push himself through the wall of people.

Rago groaned, and at last, the elevator gave out a ding and the doors, in a painfully slow pace, opened. They edged their way to freedom. Rago and Dynamis piled in, and the doors closed for them to begin their descent. Some bland elevator music played, Rago took a few glances at his watch, and they arrived at the bottom floor.

When the doors opened, they sprinted out, or rather, Rago sprinted out and Dynamis, who's strong suit isn't gym class, fast-walked. They finally stepped through the threshold and the sliding doors.

"We made it!" Rago exclaimed. He pumped his fist in the air as if he just won the Olympics.

Dynamis, who was now out of breath, sighed in relief. They were out of the party at last. "You know, skipping out on their parties may be rude, but maybe we shouldn't go next year," Dynamis smiled weakly.

"We really shouldn't," Rago shook his head and scratched his head sheepishly.

"So should we go somewhere else?" Dynamis asked. "I heard that there's a good hot cocoa place a few blocks away."

"That sounds nice," Rago was up for the suggestion. "So do you know where it is?"

"Right over there, around that corner," Dynamis pointed to a street to their left, began walking, and Rago trailed behind.

* * *

"This place really does have good hot cocoa," Rago said when he took a sip of the drink. He and Dynamis clinked hot chocolate mugs, and they took another sip. Dynamis and Rago sat at a chair and table set for two made of woven strips of thin wood. They sat in a cafe with inviting light brown wallpaper and lanterns lined along the walls, and other couples sat around them clinking glasses just like they did.

"This is nice," Dynamis remarked as he drunk more cocoa. He had his left leg crossed over his right one, and he used the calm scene to think about what they could do on Christmas day. Maybe they could see a movie or something and get over-priced popcorn. He and Rago would get in an argument about which movie to watch, though, because Dynamis liked to watch historical documentaries while Rago was partial to horror movies.

"It is," Rago nodded. "Should we do this every year instead of the party?"

"Definitely," Dynamis answered. He gave a sincere grin and said, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Rago felt a smile curl on his lips.

It was perfect, perfect because they could spend their Christmas together in such a peaceful place with a soothing drink. Just perfect.

* * *

 **Well, as I warned, this fanfic is a bomb of cheesiness, but I hope you enjoyed it. It you didn't, is there anything I can do to make my future stories better? Merry Christmas everyone, and thanks for letting me enter your competition, Warrior!**


End file.
